A New Summer
by Becky4Paws
Summary: A Summer in the Cul-de-sac that centers around, me.
1. Seeing Through My Eyes

The darkness swept against the 2005 Light Purple-Blue Dodge Van, as its lights illuminated the dark. I sat in the front playing my 3DS, or also known as a 3-Dimensional-Digital-System, as my mom spoke to Dad on the phone. "No Chris," She told him, "You don't have to pay child-support anymore; I have full control of Royce now." Yep, I'm Royce. Michael Royce Barker, also known as, "Michael Jackson". People call me that because I used to dance to Michael's music. Mom has me under her wing while Dad has Tara under his. Tara is my ten-year-old sister with special needs. I always get mad at people who use that word "retarded" because it's just an idiotic statement, people don't know shit when they use it. Suitcases were all around the back, we're moving from Lancaster in Kentucky to a place called Peach Creek in West Virginia. Almost there appears in my mind once we got six miles away. We pull up into a neighborhood with normal houses and…well, normal…all except a stand that says: "Eddy's Ice Cold Cream" Sounded delicious, but I finished my Drive-In Dinner, so I was full.

I fell to my new bed hard. Hours of driving just to get here, I thought we'd never get there. Also, I think my mom thought the same. The next day comes. Morning light brushes against my left cheek as I woke up. I looked at the AM-FM Radio Alarm clock, which I often don't use; my mom bought it so I can wake HER up. 9:32 am. I got out of bed to check my Facebook account to see who posted what. Nothing much I saw. Some people just said that they missed me or school; I reply that I miss them too or I miss school (…maybe). I walked outside to the suburbs of the cul-de-sac, surprised to see where the Ice Cream stand was, a 3DS counter stood tall and proud. I already had one, so no use in buying another, since I got mine as a gift, and at 25 cents? Well, I bought one, a kid with a big toboggan on his head, which looked like a sock or a hat, gave it to me. The box was lighter than usual. "Thanks" the kid thanked me, but then he got close to my ear and whispers: "There's no 3DS in the box." I wasn't stunned. "Your friends fool a lot of people with those scams, huh?" I replied to him. "Yes, indeed." He replied back. I opened it and found a pack of bubble gum, a book entitled: "The Great Adventures of Luigi", and another pack of bubblegum. I actually felt like gum, so I chewed a piece or two. Not bad, tasted like it was freshly bought. And the book, honestly it was alright.

I saw a hunk of wood lying on a lawn chair with sunglasses on a place where eyes can be a house away from mine, a kid with curly hair baking cookies, and a girl tanning next to my house. The houses next to me where either empty or being played on. I was more an inside-person. I love some outdoor activities like swimming and…I mentioned swimming, right? Okay I only swim, it's no big deal. I walked around the neighborhood and introduced myself. The kid with the wood is Johnny West, the kid baking cookies is Jimmy Alfrendzo, and the girl tanning is Nazz Banbartenshmeir, really long name she's got, the kid with the sock is Eddward "Double D" Marian Dulling, his friends are Ed Alba and Eddy Skipper Verra. They were nice, well, Eddy sort of checked me for money. I hung out with them a bit. They told me they scam kids for quarters so they can get jawbreakers, and they said that they wanted to thank me. I heard Eddy's voice softly saying: "For being a sucker". I went home after that. Skylar Molen posted on my wall about meeting new friends. I told her yes, and she replied to me that that was awesome.


	2. Beaten Up

As I slept in the night, I felt as if I was in the dreams…Dreams of my father teaching me things. Saying: "Here, lemme show you" Dad and I don't get along anymore, but I don't care about him much. He picks his nose, butt, dances like crap, well you get the point. One part of the dream Dad comes over to me, tearing of my head and…BAM! A rock was thrown near my window. The clock says 6:51 am, and I usually on summers and weekends, get up around ten or so. I look to see who the culprit of the rock throwing was, but I was greeted with a rock punching me with its flung body and hit my nose. I couldn't see who threw the rocks, so I dressed into suitable clothes instead of my underwear. I walk downstairs and open the door, when all of the sudden, I feel a fabric-like thing devour me whole, then, as if it wasn't dark enough, the dark brown fabric covered me. I was being kidnapped?

I rose in a room with a couch or two, a couple of chairs, and meat hanging on the ceiling. Two kids stood in front of me caring baseball bats. "We didn't want to welcome you this way," the kid with the red baseball cap said in a threatening tone, "But if you don't stop hanging out with those Eds, we got no other choice but to hurt you." What an _exciting_ conversation, being threatened to leave my friends behind after **ONE DAY OF MEETING THEM**! "No." I replied back, "They're my friends!" They started beating me with baseball bats. I couldn't stop them, because they tied my legs, feet, hands, and arms, and I'm not strong enough to break it. So they beat me, doing very well at hiding my tears and only letting out a couple grunts. I came out alive, but blood ran down my lips, my eyes black, and my rib cage to the point of breaking. My clothes were torn like I had just turned back to human. I went home to tell mom about this little accident.

"They did _**WHAT?**_" my mother answered after I told her what happened. "I know." My body ached, so I lied on the couch so carefully. "Do we need to go to a hospital?" She asked me. I try to be tough and say no. She believes me. I went to sleep. I could hear the rain outside. Summer rains, you can never predict them. I heard the TV that was showing Tom and Jerry shows. I didn't care. I slept like a log. After some hours, the wounds healed. I thought mom was outside after the rain stopped planting flowers, so I went to go check on mom. I opened the door to see her startled face in-shock. I saw the wall, and we both shared the same expression. The wall had graffiti on it that says: "Get outta here 4th Ed!" I knew who it was from. I ran inside and got my baseball bat and ran to the house I was beaten up at before. No one and I mean **NO ONE** messes with _**MY**_ family and gets away with it. They'll get the beating of a life time!


End file.
